The Lamplighter
by Joker's Rose
Summary: Its 1850 and life in New York city is rough for Sora. The whim of a certain lamplighter can lightened things up.


Warnings: Use of tobacco

* * *

_** ~The Lamplighter~**_

_{Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney}_

Sora pulled the hat, literally in rags by now, over his eyes and hugged himself tight. The wind picked up blasting snow in his direction and forced him to walk blindly for a few seconds. Why was it so tremendously cold? It felt like the wind blew right through his very bones and Sora wished it were summer instead of winter. He accidently bumped into a gentleman and apologized even when the man brushed his neat suit and called him a rather nasty word. Sora was probably going to hear more of those further ahead and the rest of the day. It was almost impossible to make it down the street without walking into anyone. As far as Sora could see, top hats dominated his view from the many rich men that owned the surrounding businesses and many carriages for the ones who could pay to get a ride home instead of having to walk.

A horse snorted down the back of his neck as Sora passed a carriage not in service and felt bad for the horse, glancing back behind his shoulder at it to see the driver sneering at everyone. He maneuvered his way by all the people, heading toward one of the main parks of the city and stopped to catch his breath below a clock in the park. It wasn't as crowed here as it was back where all the stores and companies were located. Sora's eyes wandered around the area as he breathed hot air in his palms, trying to get feeling back in them, and shivered still very much cold. His fingers stung slightly after a while but that was a good sign.

He would have to find a new place to stay for the night. The shoe factory Sora stayed at during the night was no good anymore. The factory had hired a security guard and he'd given him a rude awakening with a kick to the gut, and a string of curses. Sora rubbed the spot he'd been kicked and sighed, knowing a bruise would, or had, shown up. With nowhere else to go, he leaned back against the clock and let a puff of air escape past his lips.

It was getting late and less people walked around the park. They were all heading to their nice, cozy homes to get away from the dropping temperature and the dangers the night brought. Sora looked up at the clock and it was a little past seven. At this hour, getting pickpocketed was very common but Sora didn't worry about that. He stuck his hands in the pockets of the old coat he wore and they went right through the ends. If he ever managed to get any money, he used it quickly to buy a loaf of bread or fruit from a stall.

It could have been a few minutes, or seconds later, that Sora slowly slid down, drifting off to sleep with his knees drawn up to his chest and his back leaning against the pole of the clock. He woke with a start when someone shook one of his shoulders harshly. "What? I didn't do anything." Sora said in a grumble but brushed the snow off him as he stood back up on wobbly legs. He relaxed when the person didn't turn out to be another waif like him or policeman, but one of the lamplighters of the city.

Small flaks of snow clung on his eyelashes and Sora blinked them away rapidly until he was able to see the man better. The guy was tall, like most of the lamplighters were, and had long scarlet hair that went a little bit past his shoulders. His eyes were the prettiest green Sora had ever seen and right now, they gazed at him with concern. Sora guessed he must have been in is early twenties.

"I thought you had frozen to death. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it happen." Now that Sora was standing, the man got a better view of him and frowned. Sora was missing one of his pant sleeves exposing his scrawny leg to the cold and his clothes were falling apart. His shoes were missing their laces and his heel stuck out from one of them. Everything Sora wore was trite. The guy scratched the back of his head and slightly groaned. "Were you going to sleep out in the open? You look like around fourteen, fifteen….too young to sleep somewhere dangerous."

Sora wanted to point out that before he'd come by, he'd already spend most of his life sleeping in dangerous places but this was the first time someone had shown any concern for him. It made him slightly skittish. "I don't have the pleasure of sleeping somewhere safe. I sleep where I can." He twitched and backed away from the man when he moved close and leaned the small ladder he carried with him by the clock.

He leaned in so close their fogged breaths mingled together and no matter how hard Sora tried, he couldn't tear his gaze away from him. The man slipped out of his coat and slipped it around Sora's shoulders, automatically ceasing the strong tremors that held possession over Sora. Sora gripped the new coat confused and whined when the man pulled his hat lower so it could cover his ears. "At least you won't freeze to death tonight."

He heaved his ladder up again and sniffled a little, but rubbed his nose ignoring the cold. Sora watched with wide eyes as he left to attend to his work lighting the lamps in the park and stood there dumbly before slowly glancing down at the coat. He really had given him his coat_._ Sora rubbed the coat between his thumb and index finger and it felt smooth. It even smelled nice when he sniffed it too and he frowned realizinghe hadn't thanked him…or gotten his name_._

The man wasn't so far away yet and Sora reached him as he lit a lamp using a pole with wick on the tip. "The coat is yours kid." He said glancing down at him and shut the glass door on the lamp with another pole he had slung on his back but with a small hook on the end.

"I wanted to thank you." The man came down and stared at him and Sora fidgeted with his fingers under his gaze.

Seconds ticked by but Sora couldn't force any words out of his mouth. "Well? I don't have all day." He shook the snow that landed on his hair and raised a brow at him when Sora blushed and continued to stand there awkwardly.

"I don't know your name." Sora meekly said, staring down at the ground and up at him briefly. "I want to know who I'm giving thanks to."

The man seemed surprised by this but grinned. He tapped the side of his temple and said, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Sora nodded and Axel strapped the second pole on his back with the other. "What's your name?"

Sora moved his hands behind his back and tapped one of his shoes in the snow. "Sora." He stumbled slightly when Axel pat his back a little too hard and held his hat down to keep it from falling off.

"Did your hair get wet and stiff up like that, or is it naturally a spikey mess?" Axel said causing Sora to blush again the second time that day.

"It's naturally like that." Axel sneezed and Sora felt guilty about taking his coat but Axel shook his head at him after he recovered from his many sneezes. "Okay, well thank you again Axel." He tipped his hat slightly in gratitude and beamed at him. "I'll never forget you, nor your kindness."

Axel waved him off needing to get back to work but Sora could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. Sora left the park remembering there was a theater that had closed down a few months ago and felt like he would get a good night's sleep there. It didn't feel as cold as before with the new coat and Sora took every opportunity he passed by a window or puddle to check out his new look in the reflection.

His sleeves were long covering Sora's hands from the cold but after a while he moved them into his pockets. His fingers brushed against something cold and hard in one of the pockets and he stopped walking. Whatever it was Sora was sure Axel hadn't meant to give him this as well. He gasped at the silver pocket watch he pulled out and admired its beauty.

"I have to give this back." Sora put it away and turned back the way he'd come by and took a few steps in one direction, then the other way, and did a full turn whining. "What street did I come through they all look the same!" He randomly chose one and hurried down the street.

He must have spent hours retracing his steps but never found the park, not that it would have mattered now anyway. Axel must have been in some remote location lighting more lamps and Sora sat on a wooden crate behind a restaurant, half asleep already. "I'll keep it safe for you till we met again." He muttered against his knees hugging them. He dreamed of man holding a warm fire beside him while he slept and smiled faintly in his sleep.

* * *

_~Eight years later~ _

* * *

Axel slouched against the bench and ran a hand through his hair feeling a headache coming on. He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat and was aware of the two men watching him around the corner. If he wasn't careful, he could get attacked but he wasn't worried about that right now. He dug his hands in his pockets and returned with a small lighter, guillotine, and cigar. The fire basked his face in a warm orange glow after he cut the cigar and lit it, then returned to its normal ivory color snapping it shut.

He was having some problems with his partner Roxas and after getting into an argument with him he came here to cool down. The place wasn't as beautiful as it had been way back when he lit the lamps in the park, but it still attracted a few people. Axel shuddered feeling slightly chilly and scowled when the shudder made him accidently drop his cigar. He wasn't so addicted that he would pick it back up, but he was annoyed that it was the only cigar on him.

"That blows." He stepped on it putting it out then kicked it away sending it tumbling over the ground. Axel glared at the men that continued to stare forcing them to look away then eventually leave. With no one left to let his annoyance off at now, he gazed up at the stars. They weren't as bright as before and Axel wondered if everything lost its radiance as it got older. The stars twinkled at him and he knew he was going to sleep because the full moon in the sky seemed to wane, looking almost like a grin.

Axel woke up after feeling a new weight on his chest and gazed confused at the second coat over him. He sat up and held it up in front of him, trying to make something out of the strange occurrence. The coat wasn't half bad, it was a good brand and lightly used. It felt a little heavier than it looked and Axel searched the pockets for any personal belongings. He pulled a silver chain out and felt his heart flutter when the pocket watch attached to it slipped out and dangled in the chilly air.

In the eight years that had passed his watch still held a lustrous gleam to it. The person who had it in their possession during that time must have taken great care of it and Axel gave it wistful smile. He'd thought the kid had pawned it for money but obviously he hadn't and he was grateful. He'd just wished he could have seen him again. His head whirled looking for him and stood when he spotted a couple enjoying a night stroll through the park.

The girl had red hair like Axel, but not as bright, more of a maroon color and the guy she had her arm around had light brown hair. It stood up in all directions and Axel recognized it. He started to follow them but the girl said something causing Sora to face her and their eyes met in that instant. They were far apart from each other so Axel couldn't really make out Sora's facial expressions, but he thought he saw Sora give a smile his way before he spoke back to the girl.

Axel watched them continue their walk out of the park and smiled to himself. Sora had turned his life around and seemed perfectly healthy and happy now. He remembered that as a kid, Sora seemed kind and optimistic and suddenly Axel felt a warmth in his chest after seeing a long lost friend because he considered Sora a friend.

On his way home Axel stopped and watched a homeless boy pick through trash on the side of the street. He hadn't noticed him or else he would have stopped what he was doing and fled. Axel went over to him and the boy looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, his silver hair brushing against his dirty cheeks. "Hey wait!" he called out when the boy scrammed hiding in an ally. Axel sighed and examined the coat then carefully laid it out on the steps of a bank he was close to. "It's too small for me anyway." He walked away but strained his ears hoping to hear the small footsteps of the boy coming back for it.

Now Axel had to take the long way back home but when he turned the corner he noticed the coat was missing. Suddenly the walk back home didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**AN: **I'm going to say Sora was fourteen at the beginning and Axel was twenty-two, then towards the end Sora was twenty-two and Axel thirty.

Maybe I'll write another chapter to this about what Sora was up to during those eight years and how he felt after seeing Axel that second time. That's how much I enjoyed writing this.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did~


End file.
